Her First Love
by MusaWCEB
Summary: Everyone get's sent to Melody for a mission. There they meet Jake Blue Musa's first love. He holds a secret about everyone's past. And Musa and Riven's relationship fails. Don't forget that Musa goes to the dark side. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**So this is my prologue. It's supposed to be really short so that it doesn't give too much away so it might be a bit disappointing.**

_Prologue_

"Bloom, you have to fix this."

"No, she doesn't Riven. You broke her heart, and now she is with the one who she is meant to be with. If that means that she will have to go to war with us. Then you must believe that she will. . . Her love for him is stronger than it is for you," says.

"But , he's a half-breed," Flora says.

"She knows that Flora. She knew that before she started to love him years ago. She still loves him."

"But he's a vampire and a werewolf, the two most evil things in the world. And not only that, but he's their prince," Sky exclaims.

"Nothing can be done. She has made her mind."

"And we will respect that ." Bloom and the other girls all say.

The guys look at them like they're crazy, but follow them out of the room.

Riven grabs Bloom's arm," Are you crazy? He'll kill her!"

"No he won't Riven, he loves her . . . he was born for her. He could never hurt her no matter how hard he tries. It'll hurt him."


	2. Chapter 1

**So someone had already told me to continue my story so here it is.**

**Chapter 1**

"I can't believe that sent us here," an annoying blonde screamed. Her name is Stella. She was complaining because their headmistress, Faragonda, sent her and her 11 friends to Melody, Musa's home. They had to live where Musa did when she lived here and go to the high school she was going to go to but didn't. The problem was that this place was a dump. There was graffiti everywhere, the guys looked scary, and the girls where a little too slutty, even for Riven. There was trash everywhere and no one had ever seen such a scary place.

"Stella calm down," Musa screamed, obviously insulted, "This is somebody's home. People live here and love to be here, because even thought it isn't a fancy palace made out of marble or gold or something like that, it's home and comfortable."

Stella looks at the Asian girl, "I'm sorry Musa. I forgot that this was your home."

"It's fine."

"I can't believe that this place looks like this," Musa's boyfriend Riven said. "Even the Magix dump looks better than here."

Musa looks at Riven growls and leaves. "That wasn't cool Riven," Sky says.

Riven looks at Sky. They were frenemies. Most of the time they get a long now, but Riven is always jealous of how Sky's and Bloom's relationship is perfect and they never fight. He was jealous of all of his friends. Whenever anyone gave him advice about Musa, he would get mad and leave. This is exactly what he just did.

He walks over to where Musa was, in front of a large mansion. She was holding the bars of the gate. Tears were silently falling from her eyes. He turns her around so that they can look at each other, "Hey look, what I said wasn't something I should've said, but there's no need to cry."

Everyone else in the group walks up to them.

"It isn't you. It's just that I have bad memories of this place."

Riven talks, "Of this realm?"

"Of this house, not the realm."

"What happened?" Riven puts a hand on her shoulder

"Bad things, Riven, so many bad things happened here."Before Riven can say anything else, she continues, " anyway, we should get going before dark. That's when the scary people come out."

"Wait there's scarier people than that," Stella screams attracting the attention of all the people standing by.

"Yes, now let's go."

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Hey people are you ready for your first big day at school," John asks. John is the man who is supposed to be their adoptive dad. The official story, however, is that the girls are John and Fiona's adopted kids and John and Fiona are the legal guardians of the boys because their parents are off on a 2-year vacation. They are new to this area, except for Musa whose dad left her with John because he was busy touring.

"Yes dad," All of the kids reply.

"Then go."

The kids hurry out the door, because John scares them.

"So how are we gonna get around? Are we gonna go on a bus, do we have a car, or a spaceship," Brandon asks.

Musa looks at him as if she was bored and irritated, "we walk."

Stella looks at her like she just said something in another language, "Everywhere?" Musa nods her head.

"WHY!" Flora asks.

"Because anything else would get stolen. Now don't bug me any of you. I'm going to take in the beauty of my home, and smell the wonderful smells."

"But it stinks," Stella says.

"No, it just smells like murder." Musa sniffs a little air, "Hmm, the victim is a Caucasian female with blonde hair and hazel eyes… her murderer is an Asian female with black blue hair and blue eyes."

"How do you know that," Stella asks while looking at Musa with big eyes.

"Because this is the spot where I murder you."

Stella looks at Musa, and then starts running. In a matter of minutes, the whole gang ends up at school. The second they get there, a girl with purple hair and red eyes sees them.

"Oh MY GOD! Musa you're back! I can't believe it." The girl rushes over to her. NO one can believe that this girl is really this beautiful.

"Hi, Snowy, I can't believe that you're here either." Nabu coughs. "Oh sorry Snowy this is Naby, Layla, Bloom, Sky, Stella, Brandon, Techna, Timmy, Flora, and Helia." Musa points to every person as she says their name.

"And him?"Snowy says pointing to Riven.

Musa shrugs.

Riven looks at Musa, then at Snowy, "I'm Riven, her boyfriend."

Musa hits her hand to her forehead, without anyone seeing. What everyone did see, however, was how Snowy's eyes grew wide and she looked at Musa.

"Umm. Guys I gotta go," Snowy says still looking shocked.

"Bye," everyone says.

After she leaves, Riven looks at Musa, but before he could say anything, the bell rings. Musa runs off looking for her class just like the others. Musa doesn't have any classes with anyone. She gets into her classroom just as the bell rings and sits next to Snowy.

"I can't believe you Musa. Why are you with anyone else?"

"I waited for a long time Snowy, he never showed up. And if he did, then he never came to me. I did my best to stay away from guys, but with Stella around I just couldn't." She felt the tears coming down her cheeks. "Don't you know how much I loved him? He didn't even care about me."

Snowy's face softened. "I'm sorry, I just thought that. . ."

"It's okay."

Then, a boy came into the room. This boy was very gorgeous. It's impossible not to look at him. He has black hair just like Musa and red eyes like Snowy.

"Hello, Mr. Blue… you're late," The teacher, Mr. Matios said.

"Sorry." Just like his face, the boy's voice was as smooth and sweet as chocolate.

"You sit next to Musa."

The boy smiles at Musa and Musa smiles. The boy happens to be Musa's ex. Jake Blue.

The second Jake sits down; he whispers to Musa, "I still love you."

Musa looks at him. She smiles, "I love you, too."

With that she kisses him on the lips.

**Wow end of the chapter. What happened there? Why did Musa kiss Jake? And why did she say that she loves him? More to be answered chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 2

I'm back, but only for BluePixieKimiko

**Chapter 3**

Because the school, just like this part of the realm, is extremely ghetto, the teacher didn't say anything when she saw Jake and Musa kissing. Snowy looked at the couple approvingly, with a rude smirk on her face. All in all, the only thing that stopped their kiss was Musa. She pulled apart from him.

"This isn't right Jake." Her voice is so low that no one can hear it except for Snowy and Jake.

"Why not?" Snowy whispers back.

"Yeah, why not?"

"I have a boyfriend!"

"Well just leave him," Snowy whispers with a shrug.

Jake looks at his friend, "Snowy get out of this"

"Fine."

"Jake, I'm so sorry. . ."

"Hey, Muse. . . it's alright. . . You gotta do what you gotta do."

"Thank you."

He just smiles back at her.

Musa takes out her cell phone and texts the only person who could help her with her guy problems, because she just knows that she'll end up having a hard time staying away from Jake and it'll be hard to stay away from Riven too.

_Musa: Hey Stell. . . R U there?_

_Stella: Yeah, what's up_

_Musa: Guy problems_

_Stella: Yeah wat waz up wid tht Snowy chik?_

_Musa: tht's not important rite now. . . but there's a guy. . .My 'first luv'. . . he said that he still loves me and I just kissed him._

_Stella: Whoa._

_Musa: I no bt den I tld him abt Riven and he said tht he undrstnds. . ._

_Stella: Den wats da prob?_

_Musa: IDK if I can stay away frum him_

_Stella: Bcuz u luv him rite?_

_Musa: Yup. . . _

_Stella: Well me and you have 3__rd__ period 2gether, so if he had PE with us 2 sho me who he iz k?_

_Musa: Yeah ok. . . Hez super sweet tho._

_Stella: I rlly hope so._

When The girls are done, Musa starts to text Riven

_Musa: Riven?_

_Riven: Yeah?_

_Musa: Me n U rlly need 2 tlk durn 2__nd__ k?_

_Riven: Could you do it now?_

_Musa: R U sure?_

_Riven: Yeah. . . _

_Musa: I jst cheated on u_

_Riven: w8 wat!_

_Musa: wid my x. . . I m so sori_

_Musa: Riven?_

_Riven: I shoodnt b surprizd. . . I new it was gona hapn. . . ur 2 good 4 me_

_Musa: thtsnot tru. . . im da 1 tht cheatd not u_

_Riven: but I broke ur hart so many times_

_Musa: O riven. . . U rlly r n angel_

_Riven: Not rlly. . . plus I think tht I found a grl 2. . . she seemz 2 like me… I thnk she's new here 2_

_Musa: I rlly luv u u no._

_Riven: Yeah… me n u will be da closest xz da wrld haz evr cn_

_Musa: So tru. . . _

_Riven: oo gota go. . . teechz lookn me_

_Musa: Beyz_

The rest of the period went smoothly. Though, the whole time Musa was thinking about what to say to Jake. So many things were running in her head.

'_I could say "Jake . . . I just texted my boyfriend and we broke up. . . it was simultaneous so it wasn't your fault and I think we should get back together. I know that you and I just got back together and broke up but still." No no no that wouldn't work. Hmm maybe 'Jake I know that I just said that I couln't be with you but I think that we should now." Yeah that's it'_

After class, Musa walks with Jake. _'It's now or never'_ Musa takes a breath and says, "Jake I know that I just said that we couldn't be together but I think that we should now. . . I mean I did just break up with my boyfriend. I don't want you to think that you're a second choice, because you're not. . . You know that I want to be with you."

Jake looks at her, "that's great Musa."

Tears fill up in her eyes, "it is isn't it?"

"Yes" Then he kisses her, right in the middle of the hallway. Sadly unlike class, someone did stop there kiss. Someone tore Musa away from Jake.

It was Bloom.

"What was that? Why are you kissing whoever he is?"

"CUz he's my boyfriend."

"Puh-lease that is not Riven"

"ME and RIven just broke up."

"Oh. . . I guess I'll tell the others then." Then Bloom walks away to look for her class.

"I'll drop you off, what class do you have next?"

"Umm… Math… room 147"

"Oh you have Mrs. Dabby, also known as "

Musa smiles. They walk to class with his arm around her waist, indicating to everyone that she is his girlfriend.

The second they get there, someone punches Jake and says, "How dare you steal my girl."

The boy was none other than Riven. Musa's eyes go wide.

**That's it, for now. . . Oh and people don't be surprised that she's not with Riven. This is a MusaXOC story not a MusaXRIven story. AND PLEASE REVIEW TOGETHER AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD ADD MAGIC OR NOT!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm back. I have a lot of ideas for this, but I couldn't figure out how to make it all come together so please tell me if you guys think there's something wrong or if it sounds really weird. I'm also trying to make my chapters longer. **

**Chapter 4:**

"Oh My God! Riven!"Musa screams seeing that Riven was the one who attacked Jake. Riven tries pounding Jake, but Jake is also a good fighter and avoids the attack. Riven tackles Jake to the ground and puts him in a headlock. Jake starts choking, but he somehow throws Riven off of him. Then Jake punches Riven in the eye.

Musa can't take anymore and she grabs Jake and somehow gets him off of Riven.

"What was that Riven! You said that it was okay if I went out with Jake. You said that you liked another girl and it didn't matter if. . . You're my friend now Riven and I don't appreciate what you just did."

Riven looks at Musa, "I am fine with it Musa, it's just that I wanted to see if he was a good fighter, that's all." Riven then looks at Jake. "Sorry dude."

Riven mumbles the last part, but because of Jake and Musa's good hearing, they both hear. "It's okay dude." Then, the tardy bell rings. Musa grabs Riven and they go into class together. The girl that Riven wanted to show Musa didn't have 2nd period with them, but just like Jake, she had 3rd period PE with Musa, Stella, Riven and the rest of the group.

2nd period was really boring, but Musa couldn't wait for PE, which was a first. Musa and Riven both ran out the door when the bell rang. They waited for Jake in the middle of the hallway. They were only standing there for about 2 seconds before Jake showed up. Jake once again slipped his arm around Musa's petite waist, and he and Riven talked about weapons. Musa was practically dying when they reached the gym. Musa went in the girl's locker room, to find that all the girls' lockers were right next to hers. The six girls were talking about stuff, like Jake, when they heard someone say, "Musa, is that you?"

Musa turns around and says, "Rachel! Valia!" She hugs them then says to the winx, "These are two girl's from my old group. Valia, Rachel, the girls are Stella, Flora, Layla, Techna, and Bloom."

The girl's all say hi.

Stella says, "So who else were in your old group other than these two, Snowy, and Jake."

Valia, a pale blue-eyed black haired girl, says, "Snowy wasn't in our group. She just followed us around. The only one who liked her a little was Musa."

Rachel, a tan skinned girl with red hair and green eyes, looks at Valia, "Anyway, there was also Bret and Aaron, until Aaron got mad at Jake. So he left us."

"Oh," Layla says while the girls are leaving the locker room.

"What about you guys?" Valia asks.

"The rest are there," Flora says pointing at the bleachers where the boys were along with two other guys unknown to most of the Winx. The girls walk over there. The girl's all walk up to their boyfriends. Jake stands up an goes over to hug Musa he gives her a peck on the cheek. Valia walks over to a boy with blue hair and purple eyes and kisses him.

Rachel says, "HI Riven." Shyly. The other girl's(minus Valia who was still kissing the blue haired guy.) all exchange a look.

Musa introduces everyone. When the boys say hi to Valia, Valia just raises a hand seeing as she was still kissing the boy. Then Musa starts to introduce the girl's to Jake. When she notices that the couple was still kissing she walks over to the couple, pulls the boy by the ear, and says, "Really Bret? Can you stop sucking my cousins lips off for a while? It's disgusting."

Valia looks at Musa, "Really Muse? Do you have to be so hypocritical? We had to put up with you and Jake for so long, until the incident."

Musa smiles, "Fine." She leaves the two to do what they were doing.

Stella who was just watching, for once, says, "You're hiding something."

Musa looks at her, "The incident wasn't important, it was just what made me and Jake break up before."

Flora looks at her, "Not that. It's just that you've been hiding something for years. And you started acting weird when Ms.F told you our didn't even tell us this time! Only you know."

Rachel looks at them, "What's the mission this time?"

Musa smiles and hints for everyone to sit, "Okay so the mission this time is that-"

Sky interrupts, "Should you be saying it with them here? I mean we just met them."

Musa narrows her eyes, "You just met them, I've known them since I was 4. And Ms.F told me to get their help. It's important."She looks at everyone challenging them to say something else. No one does. "SO the mission is that Vampires, Werewolves, and Shapeshifters are all planning to attack, there are signs, even though MS.F didn't tell me them. We have to stop it."

Brandon looks at her, "Vampires? Werewolves? Shapeshifters? This stuff doesn't exist."

Jake looks at them, "Yeah they do. They're everywhere except Magix. They originally come from Darkus."

Riven looks at him suspiciously, "How would you know?"

Bret stares back at everyone, "Simple, we're hunters."

"You're what?"

Musa sighs, "It's simple Bloom, my old group and me are hunters. WE hunt these people down. That's why we need them on the case to. IT's risky for you guys, all of you guys, even the Specialists, to do this without proper training. It's deadly for everyone, but mostly you."

"How did you guys get your training?'

Rachel looks at everyone, "Oh it's a beautiful story. When we were 3 Musa's dad was being taken away to Omega. You know that story right?"

Everyone shakes their heads no.

Musa says, "My dad killed my mom my older sister and one of my younger brothers. Hoboe is my stepdad. You see my mom had an arranged marriage, but she was pregnant with Hoboe's kid. My dad loved mom though. Anyway, when I was 3 I had two younger brother's, an older one, and an older sister. My parents got a divorce. Dad tested all of us kids to see which were his and which were Hoboe's. My sister and youngest brother were Hoboe's. One day my mom came to us, with Cole and Charissa, Hoboe's kids, Dad-" you can see that she was struggling right there. Jake puts an arm around her and she leans her head on his shoulder. In that one moment you could tell that they were made for each other and each other alone. Valia let's out an 'Aww'. "Anyway that day dad killed all three of them. Right before she died though mom called the Omega police and dad confessed. They took him away. That day, I had baked cookies with my gramma, and I forgot that he didn't have one. I grabbed my little box and ran after the car, I don't know how I got there, but I did. I gave him my cookie and I just fell in the middle of the street." Musa's face brightens up a little bit and she looks at Jake, her eyes shining with love. "Then a little 4 year old Jake saw me and he picked me up and took me to the sidewalk. There Bret, his little sister Rachel, and Jake helped me to the house, where Valia was, she was there the whole time. That's how we met and became friends. Jake, Bret, and Rachel are all orphans and me and Valia helped them out, even though Valia's dad didn't want us to. One day I took money to them, in the middle of the night. Uncle found out and threw my teddy off a cliff. I told them to buy food and me and my uncle left. The next day though, I found out that Jake, Bret, and Rachel bought me a new teddy. An old man saw. He told us five that we were great, caring, unselfish friends and that he was going to train us to do something. We were training for 2 years then he told us that it was to hunt monsters like Vampires and all. He also told me and Valia, something very interesting. He trained us till the incident. Then he let us go on our own, but he is still alive. He could really help us."

Musa looks up. Rachel, Valia, Stella, Flora, and Bloom were all crying. And Musa realizes that she was too. She smiles at everyone. In that moment everyone realizes that nothing would ever be the same. And they were right. IT never was ever again.

**Okay that's it. Sorry if it's short or disappointing, but it was an idea I've been thinking about for a while and it was 1,503 words including the A/N in the very beginning. And it's 3 ½ pages long on word**


	5. AN

HEHE

Umm…I just noticed that I made a bunch of mistakes. In the last chapter, If you haven't read it yet GO BACK!

I said Chp 4 instead of 3.

I said that Musa met the group when she was 4 but in the story she tells everyone she met them when she was 3. OH and Aaron was NOT A HUNTER! I think that's it but if ther'es more please tel me


End file.
